Оттепель
by Summer Wine 1
Summary: Что это было? Выходка Мориарти, или он все же умер? Шерлок ступает на путь расследования, сходя с пути самоуничтожения.
1. Chapter 1

Глава 1

Я одинок? Да он сам одинок! Кто у него есть? Женатый Джон, странноватая Молли и глупая старуха-домработница? Браво, Шерлок, это то, что надо. Лучше быть одному, чем с этими жалкими существами.  
>Гаденыш строит из себя не пойми что.<br>Близится Рождество, и я отмечу его здесь, сидя у камина и глотая посредственный виски. Тем временем Шерлок будет пить дешевое шампанское, не обращая внимания на его кислый вкус, и насмехаться над неудачными фразами гостей.  
>А пока... Пока что над Лондоном нависает влажный туман, снегом и не пахнет, и мне ничего не остается, кроме как ждать новостей из парламента.<br>- Срочная корреспонденция, - о, я и не слышал, как она вошла.  
>А вот и новости.<br>- Оставь на столе, - не глядя в ее сторону, бросаю я.  
>- Вы должны расписаться, - я слышу в ее голосе улыбку. Ты себе даже не представляешь, каких усилий мне сейчас стоит подыматься с кресла и тащиться в прихожую.<br>Отпустив курьера, я сажусь на диван в гостиной и вскрываю конверт. «Срочной почтой» оказывается приглашение на Рождественскую благотворительную акцию для детских домов. В конце любезно указан расчетный счет, на который можно перечислить деньги, и адрес, на случай, если я вдруг захочу сделать пожертвования другого рода.  
>Отлично. Как всегда, вымогательство на каждом шагу. Но благотворительность — мое второе имя, поэтому я с улыбкой выписываю чек на двадцать тысяч и велю перечислить деньги в фонд.<p>

Напиток густой, вязкий. Слишком много сахара, зачем-то добавлено молоко, хотя Молли знает, что я пью черный кофе.  
>Смотрю в удаляющуюся спину, облизывая липкие губы.<br>Мои черви приподнимают головы.  
>Я неслышно ставлю чашку на стол, взглянув вслед Молли еще раз. Она как раз собирается скрыться из виду.<br>- Сучка стала тебя игнорировать? Ты чувствуешь, что никому не нужен? Так обрати, наконец, на меня внимание!  
>Я поворачиваю голову и мрачно смотрю на Мориарти. Он сидит на столе, болтая свешенными ногами, и игриво смотрит мне в глаза.<br>Внутри все неприятно сжимается — черви сплетаются в тугой комок.  
>- Ты видел меня. Ты видел, ты знаешь, что я жив, но почему не делаешь ничего?<br>- Вранье. Ты умер. Жалкая шутка какого-то идиота, - холодно отвечаю я, смерив Мориарти презрительным взглядом.  
>Он наклоняет голову вбок.<br>- И тебе не хотелось бы узнать, какого? Ты так и будешь браться за скучнейшие дела, вместо того, чтобы заняться чем-то стоящим?  
>- Единственное, чего бы мне не хотелось — так это тратить время на тебя.<br>Я просыпаюсь, ощущая во рту омерзительный сладкий привкус. Когда язык отрывается от неба, я чувствую на нем кусочки наполовину переваренной пищи.  
>Открываю слипшиеся глаза. Подушка вся в блевотине. Хорошо, что я предусмотрительно лег на бок.<br>В последнее время становится все тяжелее... Тяжелее сдерживаться. Перерывы становятся все короче, а мысль «я могу себе позволить в этот раз» все чаще приходит в мою голову.  
>Пора переломаться. Я выдержу это. Не в первый раз. Тем более, мне известно, чем можно облегчить страдания.<br>Чертова блевотина. Чертово все.  
>Даже не попросишь миссис Хадсон здесь убраться. Она быстро доложит Майкрофту, что здесь происходит.<br>Как же бесит эта опека! Какое вам до меня вообще дело?  
>- Твоя смерть разобьет мне сердце, - вслух передразниваю я, - тьфу.<br>Боль потихоньку и незаметно нарастает. Вот я ее не чувствовал — а вот она уже тут как тут.  
>Словно костный мозг болит.<br>Нет, я не могу сейчас начать, прежде нужно убрать весь беспорядок и подготовить стратегические запасы.  
>Под соседней подушкой вибрирует мобильник. Я вытираю руки об край одеяла, затем тянусь за телефоном.<br>За окном слышится сирена скорой помощи. Это утро и так кажется мне беспокойным, а если добавить легкую паранойю, вызванную тяжелейшим наркотическим похмельем, то мое состояние можно назвать близким к панике.  
>Я знаю, что дом пуст, но слышу шаги, а когда опускаю ноги на пол, то чувствую вибрацию, ощущаю, как чьи-то ноги, где-то в другой комнате, прогибают старый паркет.<br>Как избавиться от этого чувства? У меня есть ответ, но он мне не подходит. Нужно искать другой выход.  
>Я бы прочел пришедшее сообщение, но не решился даже взглянуть на экран, на котором виден не только отправитель, но и текст.<br>Я не могу сейчас ничего читать, ничего говорить, я не могу даже ничего думать, что уж там.  
>Немного героина, чтобы только добраться до аптеки и убрать в спальне.<br>Я встаю с постели и бреду к шкафу, еле передвигая ноги.  
>Достав ключ от тумбочки, я возвращаюсь и открываю ее. Грязная ложка, хиленький пакетик с порошком и пузырек с кислотой летят прямо на простыни.<br>Запереть. Быстрее.  
>Спрятать ключ, сходить на кухню за аптечкой...<br>Миссис Хадсон завтра вернется, а у нее ни одной инсулинки, не говоря уж об остальных шприцах, которые разошлись у меня первыми.  
>Все равно буду в аптеке.<br>Упаковка пуста. Черт, как я не заметил в прошлый раз? Мне казалось, там минимум две оставалось.  
>Сквозь зубы чертыхаясь, я отрываю кусочек ваты от рулона, захлопываю аптечку и отправляю ее обратно в шкафчик.<br>Который час?  
>Не смотри на время. Не думай о нем. Это не поможет.<br>Но глаза сами обращаются к окну, и я определяю время.  
>Десять сорок пять. Не меньше и не больше. Ну, максимальная погрешность — минута.<br>Заперев за собой спальню, я становлюсь у кровати на четвереньки, затем извлекаю из-под нее вчерашний шприц. Выглядит не очень, но если я его вымою и протру спиртом, то он определенно будет выглядеть сногсшибательно.  
>Покончив с приготовлением шприца, я забираю ингредиенты и инструменты, затем иду на кухню — варить. Самое нелюбимое мое занятие. Тот самый момент, когда ты на грани. Ты видишь его, он так близко, но ничего не можешь сделать.<br>Быстрее. Покончить со всем быстрее.  
>К черту чистые руки, к черту перчатки.<br>Вату отправляю в закипевшую жидкость. Втягиваю ее в шприц.  
>Убрав все следы преступления, я возвращаюсь к себе в спальню со шприцем в руке.<br>Последний укол. Последний.  
>Я смотрю на него, он у меня на ладони. Такой красивый. Такой соблазнительный.<br>«Вмажь меня», - говорит он.  
>Черви внутри меня дрожат от предвкушения. Если они довольны, значит, я делаю что-то не так. Я что-то делаю не так.<br>Давай, ты же можешь, ты ведь Шерлок Холмс, у тебя должно хватить воли...  
>Я закрываю ладонь, опускаю ее, чтобы только на него не смотреть. Кожа влажнеет, и он, кажется, вот-вот выскользнет из моей руки.<br>Просто покончи с ним сейчас, это не так уж трудно. Ты делал вещи и посложнее.  
>Порыв все-таки выпустить дозу в воздух и высыпать оставшийся порошок в унитаз длится всего мгновение.<br>Я не справлюсь. Я не справлюсь. Я не смогу остановить себя, слишком поздно для этого.  
>Еще одно сообщение. Зачем? Оно сбивает меня с толку! Я тут борюсь с собой, между прочим.<br>Шутливые мысли отвлекают меня от влажного шприца в моей ладони, я все же беру с кровати телефон и смотрю на экран.  
>«У Мэри выкидыш. Будь с ним ласков. МХ»<br>С кем? С выкидышем?  
>Я смеюсь сквозь мелкую дрожь, бьющую мое тело; смеюсь, чувствуя, как крупные капли пота стекают по моей спине.<p>

Высокие окна в коридорах суда нехотя впускают в помещение угасающие лучи солнца. Здесь, наверное, никогда не бывает по-настоящему светло.  
>Тяжелые двери зала закрываются за мной, и я иду по плитам, слыша эхо своих шагов.<br>i- Просто поговори с ним, Шерлок! Та информация, которую он может предоставить, вероятно, ускорит процесс в разы./i  
>Ключевое слово — вероятно, - мрачно отвечаю я про себя Майкрофту. Это была его идея — отправить меня к кому-то, кто в свое время имел доступ к архивам Мориарти. Меня не пустят к этому человеку, но у него хороший адвокат. Я наблюдал за ней — дама без особых заморочек, свое дело знает. Не замужем, детей нет, болезней не наблюдается, в детстве переболела оспой — на лице пара незаметных ямочек. Шотландка, судя по акценту и нетипично приятной, как для англичанки, внешностью. Сдержанные улыбки и поверхностный, но все же присутствующий контроль над эмоциями обезоруживают даже судью. Я видел это по его бесстрастным глазам.<br>Возможно, мне удастся поговорить с тем, кто мне нужен, хотя бы с помощью покладистой мисс Милтон.  
>Пока заседание закончится, я успею выйти покурить.<br>Уже стоя на улице, я понимаю, что слегка ошибся со временем, так как рядом со мной вдруг материализуется Мэдисон Милтон.  
>- Будет дождь, - грустно замечает она, дважды постучав по асфальту металлическим кончиком клетчатого зонта-трости.<br>Я удивленно обращаю к ней свой взгляд. С чего она взяла, что будет дождь? Для Лондона это типично, но небо ясное, воздух в меру сухой, и ничуть не душно.  
>- Да, мне тоже не верится, - она пожимает плечами.<br>- Прогноз лжет, - коротко заявляю я, возвращаясь к созерцанию скучных картинок, изображенных на стекле магазина напротив.  
>Дым на мгновение вызывает у меня отвращение, и я бросаю недокуренную сигарету в сторону.<br>- О чем вы хотели поговорить, мистер Холмс? - игнорируя мое замечание, произносит мисс Милтон.  
>- Прогуляемся до парка.<br>Не дожидаясь согласия, я выхожу из-под козырька и засовываю руки в карманы пальто. За моей спиной слышатся шаги.  
>Когда Милтон равняется со мной, то недовольно говорит:<br>- Вы ведете себя так, будто я вам чем-то обязана.  
>- Так и есть. Мне нужно разрешение на разговор с вашим подопечным.<br>- Вам нужно, - делая ударение на слове «вам», все так же недовольно замечает она.  
>Мы идем быстро, и я с досадой замечаю, что скорость моей ходьбы ничуть не стесняет мою спутницу.<br>- Это дело государственной важности, посему у вас нет выбора.  
>- Раз это дело государственной важности, то почему государство не предоставит вам возможность пройти к моему подопечному просто так, без моих ходатайств? - справедливо, мисс, только вот если бы вы знали, чего мне стоит обращение за помощью к брату... То не задали бы этот вопрос.<br>- Долго объяснять. Если у вас с этим проблемы, то вы просто могли бы вспомнить, кто я, и что мог бы для вас сделать в будущем, - я резко останавливаюсь, и Милтон тоже. Она напряжена, ни на секунду не теряет бдительности, быстро реагирует. Не к добру. Сделка может не состояться.  
>Я смотрю ей в лицо, и мой взгляд вновь цепляется за маленькие предательские уродства. Впрочем, их можно простить ради того, чтобы выяснить, кто стоит за фокусами с Мориарти.<br>- То есть, услуга за услугу? - она приподнимает левую бровь, а ее губы складываются в доброжелательную улыбку.  
>Есть.<br>- И вы обещаете, что поможете мне, когда я попрошу? - продолжает она.  
>- Естественно, - я пытаюсь улыбнуться, получается кривовато, но мне плевать.<br>Мисс Милтон сдержанно кивает головой и ее взгляд вдруг устремляется мне за спину. Я сразу же оборачиваюсь и вижу на другой стороне дороги быстро удаляющегося человека. Невысокого роста, около семидесяти дюймов, одежда невзрачная, на голову накинут капюшон. Походка торопливая, но четкая.  
>Я отворачиваюсь и встречаю взволнованный взгляд мисс Милтон.<br>- Тогда начнем прямо сейчас.  
>- Угрозы были? - спрашиваю я, наблюдая, как она постепенно успокаивается, отрицательно качая головой.<br>- Он знает, что я замечаю его. Это началось, когда я взялась за последнее дело.  
>- Вы видели его лицо?<br>- Нет.  
>- Пойдемте, - я из вежливости подставляю руку, а мисс Милтон из вежливости принимает ее, тем не менее благодарно взглянув на меня. Сам не знаю, зачем сделал это, но мне отчего-то показалась весьма уместной подобная учтивость. Особенно если учесть то, что мне необходима помощь этой дамочки, и вести себя с ней так, как она мне не позволила, не следует.<br>У нас обоих в голове вертится фамилия на букву М, но никто пока не осмеливается заговорить об этом.  
>- Вы думаете выиграть дело? - решаю зайти издалека.<br>- Думаю, они хотят, чтобы я его выиграла, - мрачно отвечает она, бросив в мою сторону мимолетный взгляд.  
>Конечно, хотят. Очевидно, я учел далеко не все, и на свободе осталась целая куча лиц, заинтересованных в возобновлении сети. Вот только они не понимают, с чем имеют дело. Все настолько сложно, что даже у меня голова кругом шла, пока я во всем не разобрался.<br>- Есть какая-то закономерность его... - начинаю я, но мисс Милтон меня обрывает:  
>- Нет.<br>Серый лак на ее ногтях подобран в тон пальто, но пробор на голове далек от идеала. Черно-серые волосы блестят на солнце, я еще раз вспоминаю о прогнозе погоды и слышу, как зонт случайно цепляется об асфальт металлическим наконечником.  
>Фортепиано. В студенчестве. Кисти рук еще не до конца утеряли форму. Сколько же ей лет? Двадцать шесть? Семь? Не больше, во всяком случае.<br>- Такси! - я освобождаюсь от руки мисс Милтон и направляюсь к дороге.  
>Мы торопливо садимся в притормозивший автомобиль.<br>- Почему мы не погнались за ним? - спрашивает мисс Милтон, заглядывая мне в лицо.  
>- А вы гнались за ним?<br>- Да, - сразу же отвечает она, - но каждый раз это заканчивалось ничем.  
>- Вот именно. Он обычно садится в машину?<br>- Думаю, да. Он только давит на меня, но мне важно знать, кто за этим стоит. Мой клиент непременно что-то должен знать.  
>Она права. Правда, я не очень люблю вмешивать посторонних людей в свои дела, и мне очень жаль, что наши с этой дамочкой истории тесно переплетаются.<br>- Позвоните мне, если он объявится. И старайтесь не ходить в безлюдных местах. Особенно ночью, - поучаю я, надевая перчатки.  
>- Я не хожу ночью по безлюдным местам, - с улыбкой сообщает она.<br>- Всякое случается, - справедливо замечаю я, выходя из такси.  
>- Вы не оставили мне визитки, - она не дает мне захлопнуть за собой дверцу. На размышления у меня уходит приблизительно секунда, затем я достаю из кармана визитку Джона и протягиваю ее мисс Милтон.<br>- Номер на обратной стороне.  
>Наконец мне удается избавиться от надоедливой адвокатши. Конечно, она многое поможет мне прояснить, если хотя бы пальцем шевельнет в сторону моего пропуска к заключенному, но мне не нравится длительное общение с незнакомыми лицами.<br>Я на мгновение оборачиваюсь и смотрю на нее сквозь стекло. У меня вдруг возникает жуткое чувство, что где-то я уже видел это лицо, в таком же ракурсе, сверху вниз...  
>Скорее же, вспоминай.<br>Я невозмутимо отворачиваюсь и иду прочь.  
>Как я раньше не заметил?<br>iЯ осматриваю голые стены, покрытые пятнами кислоты и крови. На полу сидят люди, худые и молодые. Лиц не видно — никто не любит светиться в таких местах.  
>- Черт! - слышится оттуда, снизу. Девушка швыряет сломанную зажигалку в противоположный угол, и она громко взрывается. - Дай зажигалку, - лишь мгновение я вижу ее лицо. Она опускает голову, протягивая к Билли раскрытую ладонь.i  
>Я помню, что она даже не посмотрела на меня. Вряд ли ее боковое зрение развито настолько хорошо, чтобы она могла разглядеть мое лицо, да еще и узнать меня в таком виде.<br>Я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты думаешь, Мэдисон Милтон. Это трудно назвать козырем в рукаве, но если я вновь захочу сесть на героин, я знаю, к кому обратиться.  
>Интересно, как там Мэри? Или неинтересно? Лучше бы и она сдохла вместе со своим чертовым ребенком. Я оказался в полной заднице из-за нее и ее личинки. Но теперь немного легче, ведь я даже не могу себе представить размеры вселенского горя Джона. Думаю, он возьмет в собутыльники Гарри, и уйдет в длительный запой. Тем временем его чувства к Мэри будут охладевать, и я со временем завоюю прежнее внимание.<br>Весь тот напускной пафос, с которым я произнес клятву, был воистину шедевральной игрой. Я так собой горжусь.

- Сколько?  
>- Шестьсот.<br>- Все?  
>- Все до единого, мистер Холмс.<br>Я трясущейся рукой пытаюсь поставить на стол бокал с вином, но он опрокидывается.  
>Нет сил и смысла поправлять.<br>Мне пришло оповещение, а я просто проигнорировал его. На всякий случай нужно проверить расчетный счет, указанный на приглашении. Хорошо, что я перечислил деньги не на него.  
>Шестьсот мертвых детишек, которым на обед подсунули отраву. Количество смертей среди персонала меня не особенно волнует, дело в другом — дети. Чертовы дети из чертового детского дома.<br>Нужно найти пригласительный. Срочно.  
>- Можешь идти, - произношу я, делая характерный жест рукой. Гэвин повинуется, и я остаюсь наедине с ожиданием звонка сверху.<br>Никто не должен узнать о приглашении. Никто и никогда.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

Как только я вмазываюсь, звонит Майкрофт. Я случайно беру трубку, и приходится говорить.  
>- Как дела со Стюартом?<br>Пошел нахер. Не до Стюарта мне, мать твою. Нет, не твою. Пошел к черту, короче.  
>- Это не решается за пять минут, - выплевываю я, чувствуя, что глаза закрываются, а сознание уплывает.<br>- Прошло несколько дней, - язвительно замечает Майкрофт.  
>- Чего ты от меня хочешь? Травля детей из детдома? Ты серьезно? Это не мой профиль. Тем более, я занят совершенно другим делом, - я говорю уже через силу, испытывая острое желание выпустить телефон из рук.<br>- Ладно. Занимайся делом, а не колись. Я прекрасно знаю, чем ты сейчас занят.  
>- Серьезно? И чем же? - я даже хихикаю для правдоподобности.<br>- Я уже сказал.  
>- Я видел, как ты радовался тому, что я снова подсел. Думаешь, все вокруг дураки? Как ты там сказал — аквариумные рыбки, верно? - я чувствую, что говорю лишнее, но уже не могу остановиться. Во всех смыслах.<br>- Пока можешь остановиться, ты не хочешь...  
>Я продолжаю за него:<br>- А когда захочешь, уже не сможешь.  
>- Делай выводы.<br>- Можешь на меня положиться, - иронично заявляю я и сразу же кладу трубку.  
>Последняя доза. А дальше — ожидание звонка Мэдисон. А она ничего, с ней не так и ужасно будет работать. Правда, болтает слишком много, но я постараюсь это игнорировать.<p>

Седьмой день реабилитации и первый день отсутствия болей, потливости и озноба. Чудесный день, если сравнивать с третьим — при воспоминании о нем меня передергивает.  
>Настроение скверное, тут не поспоришь. Хочется придушить каждого, кто посмеет со мной заговорить.<br>Горячий душ приводит в чувство, а свежая выглаженная рубашка немного успокаивает.  
>Мэдисон все еще не позвонила. Наверное, крысы увидели, что я вмешался в дело, и решили пока не выбегать из нор.<br>Два дня назад Майкрофт сообщил, что погибло еще восемьсот пятьдесят детей из пригородного детдома. И это несмотря на тщательную проверку поступающих на кухню продуктов.  
><em>- Значит, дело не в них. А в поваре.<em>  
><em>- Именно, - отвечает Майкрофт, - первый детдом просил повара у другого, на несколько дней.<em>  
><em>- Нет, - резко возражаю я, - его не допустили бы к работе. А что случилось с поваром первого детдома?<em>  
><em>- Ушел в отпуск.<em>  
><em>- Его отпустили?<em>  
><em>- Не знаю, Шерлок. Но копну поглубже.<em>  
>И он копнул. Оказалось, что был еще один молодой человек, устроившийся на работу раньше, чем прибыл повар из второго детдома. Он даже не остался на обед — сразу же уехал. После трагедии остался без работы, был допрошен, но более о нем никто не слышал. До второго массового отравления. Стало понятно, что еду оба раза готовил один и тот же человек.<br>- На этом все закончится, - вслух произношу я, поправляя перед зеркалом воротник рубашки.  
>- Что закончится? - внезапное появление Джона на несколько мгновений смущает меня.<br>- Больше не будет отравлений, - я разворачиваюсь к гостю. Странно, что он им стал. Странно, что мы больше не вместе.  
>- Ладно, - он пожимает плечами и садится в свое кресло, - вижу, ты в порядке.<br>- Да, иногда ты бываешь весьма наблюдательным, - я одергиваю пиджак и сажусь напротив. Уложив руки на подлокотники и сдержав первый, но от этого не менее мощный позыв в отхожее место, я как можно вежливее интересуюсь, чем обязан.  
>- Думал, ты вовлечешь меня в свое расследование, - отвечает Джон слегка удивленно, и я с удовольствием отмечаю это. Ему страшно, он боится потерять и меня. Не хочет оставаться с Мэри наедине навсегда.<br>- Ты так и планировал? Выйти из запоя и прибежать сюда? - холодно спрашиваю я.  
>Джон поджимает губы и отводит взгляд в сторону.<br>- Я не был в запое.  
>- Ложь. Я знаю, ты был с Гарри все это время, вместо того, чтобы поддерживать жену.<br>Джон вытирает сухой рот ладонью, и задерживает ее на месте, словно не хочет сказать лишнего.  
>- Это не так. Я был с Мэри. Я приходил...<br>- Да у тебя все лицо отекло, алкоголик несчастный, - произнеся это возмущенным тоном, я поднимаюсь с кресла и иду за пальто.  
>- Я не знаю, что происходит, но чувствую, что должен расстаться с Мэри. У меня такое чувство... Что последние месяцы меня удерживал рядом с ней только он, - негромко произносит Джон. Я чувствую что-то похожее на боль в его словах, в его голосе, вижу боль в его глазах, когда оборачиваюсь, чтобы просто проявить участие.<br>- А как же священные узы брака? - насмешливо интересуюсь я.  
>Джон ничего не отвечает. Да, тут нечего сказать.<br>- Гарри сказала, что я могу пожить у нее... Некоторое время.  
>- У нее? - я вновь оборачиваюсь, уже надевая пальто.<br>- Мне нужно время, Шерлок. Я не могу просто взять и переехать сюда.  
>- Но почему? - я действительно удивлен — не понимаю, какие именно чувства могут останавливать Джона.<br>- Ты напоминаешь мне о ней... и о нем.  
>Господи, сколько трагичности в его словах. Меня сейчас стошнит.<br>А нет, прет из другой дыры.  
>Я быстро стаскиваю пальто и мчусь в свой туалет, чтобы наконец облегчиться.<br>- Ты и в самом деле слез с иглы, - задумчиво произносит Джон, когда я возвращаюсь в гостиную. О, как ловко он сопоставил два факта.  
>- А ты... - я задумчиво поправляю шарф, - ты знаешь, как меня найти.<br>Ударил слабый мороз; я бы дал минус три. Дождь тогда так и не пошел. Мне кажется, Мэдисон сказала это просто так, чтобы оправдать свой ночлег вне дома. Да, точно... Запах вчерашних духов... я воспроизвожу его у себя в голове, пытаюсь вспомнить, была ли затяжка на ее колготках.  
>Нет. Их она уберегла.<br>Заседание суда закончится через сорок минут. Я могу позволить себе подождать Джона под дверью еще около пяти.  
>Прохладный дым заполняет мои легкие, я закрываю глаза от одной тысячной того наслаждения, которое испытывал неделю назад.<br>Джон захлопывает за собой дверь, но я не оборачиваюсь.  
>- Скука, если честно. Потому и не звал тебя с собой, - произношу я.<br>- Но подождал.  
>- Я курю.<br>- Ты мог бы покурить в такси.  
>- Не всегда есть эта возможность.<br>Джон фыркает, и на мгновение мне кажется, что не было никогда никакой Мэри, никакого ребенка... Все это — лишь временное умопомрачение.  
>Так оно и есть, по сути.<p>

Мэдисон выходит из зала суда шестнадцатой.  
>- Он сделал заявление, - сейчас я замечаю, как она бледна. Под глазами пролегли коричневые круги, жуткие круги, и я знаю, что они значат, - он сделал заявление, признание... - она стоит перед нами, чуть не плача, а я смотрю сквозь нее на людей, разбегающихся от выхода из зала, словно стая крыс.<br>- Шерлок, - одергивает меня Джон.  
>- Либо вы были слишком безнадежны, либо парень вскоре убежит из тюрьмы, - изрекаю я, думая о том, что придется теперь следить за Мэдисон, ведь ей якобы угрожает опасность.<br>- Вы сможете с ним поговорить, - произносит она, слегка успокоившись.  
>- Когда? - сразу спрашиваю я.<br>- Завтра в двенадцать. Но я бы подождала...  
>- Нет. Завтра в двенадцать, - перебиваю я.<br>- Ладно, - она качает головой, глядя на Джона.  
>- Джон Ватсон, - с готовностью произносит он, протягивая руку.<br>- Мэдисон Милтон, - Мэдисон отвечает на рукопожатие, и на мгновение мне кажется, что я вижу в глазах Джона заинтересованность.  
>- Мы встречались прежде, не так ли? - он оправдывает мои догадки.<br>- Не думаю, - Мэдисон щурится, глядя Джону в глаза.  
>Я знаю, где они могли встречаться. Но не думаю, что это так.<br>- Шерлок, мне нужно поговорить с вами, - произносит она.  
>- Для этого мы здесь, - невозмутимо отвечаю я. Пусть говорит при Джоне. Я не хочу создавать интимную обстановку — дамочка того не стоит.<br>Слегка смутившись, она достает из кармана телефон, открывает сообщения, очевидно, и демонстрирует нам с Джоном экран.  
>«Успенский собор, 9.00 PM. Приходи одна».<br>Номер не определен.  
>На месте нужно быть через два часа.<br>- Я не собираюсь идти. Если ему что-то нужно — пусть приходит сам, - произносит Мэдисон, пряча телефон в карман.  
>- Вы пойдете, - отвечаю я.<br>- Нет, вы пойдете. Его можете переодеть в женщину, - она многозначительно смотрит на Джона. Я усмехаюсь не смешной шутке и спрашиваю:  
>- Готовы умереть?<br>- Не сегодня, - она переводит взгляд на меня и идет вперед, заставляя нас с Джоном расступиться.  
>Уже у порога она оборачивается и громко, так, чтобы мы услышали, произносит:<br>- Встретимся на месте.  
>Мэдисон покидает здание суда, на ходу застегивая пальто.<br>Я разочарованно смотрю ей вслед, наблюдая, как она ежится под мокрым снегом, который так и не предвидела, и на этот раз вышла без зонта.  
>- Нам нужен план, - задумчиво бормочу я.<br>- Разве у тебя до сих пор его нет? - удивленно спрашивает Джон.  
>- Проследим из машины такси, вот, собственно, и весь план. А вот Мэдисон лучше включить диктофон.<br>- Позвони ей?  
>- У меня нет ее номера.<br>Кажется, она играет со мной, Джон. И мне не хотелось бы, чтобы это было так, ведь в таком случае игра слишком скучна, а герои слишком однообразны.  
>Спустя мгновение звонит мой телефон, я достаю его и беру трубку, увидев на экране неизвестный номер.<br>- Я позвонила, чтобы вы сохранили мой номер, - произносит Мэдисон, и версия с ее обманом кажется мне нелепой, - а еще, чтобы сказать, что вам не стоит приходить сегодня вечером. Я сама со всем разберусь.  
>- Не думаю.<br>- У меня есть оружие.  
>- И вы собираетесь размахивать им возле церкви? Очень умно.<br>- Если на меня нападут, то да, очень умно. Я просто сообщила вам, не более. Боюсь, вы все испортите.  
>Я? Испорчу? Наглая сучка.<br>- Пообещайте мне, что не придете.  
>Возмущение переполняет меня, и с большим трудом я произношу:<br>- Обещаю.  
>Видимо, это такой хитрый ход, направленный на то, чтобы тот, кто прослушивает телефон, был уверен в том, что я не явлюсь.<p>

Я напряженно наблюдаю за ними. Каждое его движение, каждый жест... Напоминает мне его. Это невозможно, знаю, но все тяжелее становится сдержаться, чтобы не выйти из-за угла.  
>Ни слова. Ни слова не слышно.<br>Лицо Мэдисон трудно разглядеть, но я могу поклясться, что она спокойна.  
>- Пора, - не выдерживаю я, дернув Джона за рукав.<br>Быстрее, быстрее перебирай ногами, Шерлок.  
>Он стоит к нам спиной, лицо Мэдисон все ближе, и оно не выражает никакого удивления. Оно все так же мертвенно спокойно.<br>- Он обмотан взрывчаткой, Шерлок, - говорит она, когда мы подходим ближе.  
>Он все еще не снял капюшон, и я уверен, что даже Мэдисон толком не разглядела его лица.<br>А когда он наконец оборачивается, я вижу, что на нем черная маска.  
>Не смею задерживать, - думаю я, глядя, как он уходит. Осторожно. Словно каждый шаг дается ему с трудом.<br>- Лучшая страховка, когда нет телохранителя, - сипит он, проходя мимо меня.  
>Не опуская оружие, я пытаюсь поймать взгляд, скрытый тенью капюшона, но у меня ничего не выходит.<br>- О чем вы говорили?  
>Мэдисон смотрит вслед неизвестному, пока он не скрывается из виду, затем достает из кармана пальто телефон и жмет пару кнопок.<br>«- Вы знали, что мне было нужно, мисс Милтон, - доносится сиплый голос из динамика, - и все испортили. Но мне кажется, я знаю, в чем дело: вы готовы умереть».  
>Он слушал не телефонный разговор. Он был там, где-то рядом с нами, он все слышал.<br>Я вспоминаю лица людей, их рост, пол, голос, одежду... У меня остается лишь пара вариантов.  
>Или же в пальто Мэдисон вшит жучок, и меня просто запутывают.<br>Нужно сказать Майкрофту, чтобы проверил на всякий случай тех двоих.  
>«- Такой легкий процесс, и вы умудрились его продуть.<br>- Странно, что я так долго протянула, хотя вина была очевидна, - раздраженно отвечает Мэдисон.  
>- Очевидной в данный момент мне кажется только ваша вина, мисс Милтон. И если вы не выполните мою просьбу, я убью вас. Это меня ничуть не затруднит, как вы уже сами, думаю, догадались.<br>- Что вам нужно?  
>- Я знаю о ваших связях, которые вполне могли бы обеспечить несчастный случай, который произойдет со Стю.<br>- Я не стану содействовать его смерти.  
>- Тем самым посодействовав своей. Браво, мисс Милтон. Что ж, время истекает, поэтому помните — я не останусь в долгу».<br>Он знал, что мы придем. Знал, что его записывают. Блефовал ли? Не думаю. Очевидно, Стюарт владеет информацией, которая может нанести вред преступной сети. Да, как сильно я заблуждался, когда решил, что с Мориарти покончено. Отголоски его деятельности еще долгие годы будут отравлять жизнь Лондона.  
>Отравлять жизнь Лондона...<br>Теперь я ни капельки не сомневаюсь в том, что массовые детские смерти и Мориарти тесно связаны. Он отравляет жизнь. Это так на него похоже.  
>Я долго искал что-то подобное инструкции, оставшейся после него, но так ничего и не нашел. Видимо, планы все же были, но вопрос в том, у кого именно? У этого человека? Нет, Мориарти доверился бы лишь покладистому слуге, который не стал бы безрассудно разгуливать в жилете из взрывчатки. Есть кто-то еще, кто-то другой...<p>

- Приведите заключенного номер двести шестьдесят шесть, - холодно произношу я, глядя на заплывшего жиром охранника, который равнодушно взирает на меня из-под козырька идиотской фуражки.  
>С трудом оторвав массивный зад от стула, в два раза меньшего по площади, чем пятая точка его хозяина, охранник спокойно отпирает дверь, ведущую к камерам.<br>Как все просто. Достаточно лишь переодеться, нацепить щегольские погоны и пару раз взмахнуть поддельным удостоверением.  
>Пританцовующий рядом со мной Джон ясно дает окружающим понять, как сильно ему хочется в туалет.<br>Стюарт взволнован. Первым делом он спрашивает, куда его ведут и зачем.  
>- Вы не подскажете, где здесь... - начинает Джон, когда охранник запирает решетку.<br>- Прямо и направо, - он проявляет удивительную проницательность.  
>Мы все отправляемся в уборную, чтобы переодеть Стюарта.<br>Даже мне воздух свободы радует легкие, не говоря уж о Стю. Он думает, его не поймают. Думает, я не брошу его обратно за решетку, как только выведаю всю информацию, которая мне нужна.  
>- Мориарти вернулся, - томно говорит Стюарт, как только мы усаживаемся за стол в моей гостиной. Интересно, вернется ли Джон, и станет ли гостиная снова нашей? - Он вернулся, я точно знаю. И хочет убить меня. Он знает, что я помог тебе.<br>Он не мог вернуться, Стю. Я видел его восхитительные мозги на холодных серых плитах.  
>- На этот раз мне нужно все, что ты знаешь, и все, что ты умеешь, - произношу я, внимательно глядя на собеседника. Он красив, даже мне не составляет труда это заметить. Раньше он казался мне другим. Но сейчас... Я словно вижу похоть, сочащуюся из каждой поры на его теле. Ровный изящный нос и игривый взгляд исподлобья на мгновение пробирают меня до дрожи. Думаю, их с Мориарти объединяло нечто большее, чем информационные технологии.<br>- Почему именно Мэдисон? - спрашиваю я, так и не дождавшись ответа.  
>- Она была самой красивой из всех, кого я мог взять, - Стюарт смеется.<br>Он хорош. Наверное, Мэдисон хотела его, и с радостью взялась за дело, ведомая пиздой.  
>- Ты хочешь вернуться? Или мы будем говорить по делу? - сухо интересуюсь я.<br>Стю моментально становится серьезным, как первоклашка перед злобной училкой.  
>- Первая, кого подсунули мне мои родители.<br>- И откуда они ее знают?  
>- А откуда мне об этом знать? - вскидывается Стю. Не думаю, что он лжет - слишком неумелая игра.<br>- Ты можешь остаться здесь.  
>- Спасибо, - с сарказмом тянет он.<br>- Не за что, - равнодушно отвечаю я, встаю с кресла и поворачиваюсь к Джону, - а ты? Все еще не передумал жить у Гарри?  
>- Не сегодня, - с горькой усмешкой повторяет он ответ Мэдисон.<p>

- Поздравляю вас, Шерлок Холмс, - произносит Мэдисон, как только я беру трубку.  
>- И что, сильный там переполох? - сухо интересуюсь я.<br>- Не думаю, что накинут больше десяти сверху, - отвечает она.  
>- Вы, наверное, хотите увидеться с ним?<br>Пауза.  
>- Что?<br>- Не волнуйтесь, я шучу. Новостей от нашего нового друга не слышно?  
>- Слышно. Поэтому и звоню. Он позвонил и сказал, что сотрет меня в порошок, - насмешливо произносит она. Думает, будто он только и может, что раскидываться пустыми угрозами. Отчасти она права.<br>Интересно, что она чувствует, произнося слово «порошок»? Какие ассоциации оно у нее вызывает? Впрочем, я знаю.  
>- Думаете, блефует? Я слышал, угрозы иногда выполняются, - справедливо замечаю я.<br>- Думаю, мое участие в этом деле подошло к концу. Поскольку я больше не в силах повлиять на существование Стюарта, тот человек от меня отстанет, - похоже, она действительно верит в то, что говорит. Впрочем, что она знает? Ровным счетом ничего. И не может представлять никакой опасности для людей Мориарти, - кстати, вы видели заметку в газете с нашим фото? Смотрится неплохо. Жаль, что вы гей.  
>- Если бы я вас не знал, что решил бы, что вы внучка миссис Хадсон.<br>- Она тоже сразу догадалась?  
>- Можно и так сказать, - задумчиво отвечаю я.<br>- Пока?  
>- Пока, - я отключаюсь, но еще несколько секунд продолжаю смотреть на экран телефона.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Февраль особенно холодный в этом году. Я уже не могу спать с открытыми окнами, не высыпаюсь за шесть часов и почти не курю.  
>Насчет детишек я оказался прав — они перестали дохнуть. Пустые дома быстро заполнились другими детьми, и никакая дурная слава никого не остановила.<br>Мэдисон не позвонила за неделю ни разу. Я уже начал думать, что она мертва, но нет, оказалось, взяла новое дело и копошится среди своих бумаг, придумывает изощренные речи. Тень Мориарти, нависшая над моей жизнью, благополучно рассеялась, но я знаю, что это всего лишь затишье перед бурей.  
>Джон переехал ко мне, а Мэри улетела на острова, покинув нас, надеюсь, навсегда. Я не стал вникать в их отношения, поэтому не представляю, насколько трудно Джону было ее бросить.<br>В очередной раз пожалев, что рановато слез с героина и всю неделю слонялся по дому, умирая от скуки и мнимой депрессии, я подхожу к окну, гляжу на неутешительное показание термометра и резко передумываю идти в супермаркет за вином. Можно отправить Джона. Он еще и продуктов накупит.  
>Время близится к одиннадцати, и ему нужно поторопиться.<br>- Проигравший идет в магазин, - говорю я, взяв с комода колоду карт.  
>- Нет, Шерлок, - тянет Джон, - ты всегда выигрываешь.<br>- Зато все справедливо. К тому же, у тебя остается шанс, - произношу я, бросая карты в Джона.  
>- Ладно, у меня все равно почему-то вырубился ноутбук. Батарея стала совсем никудышная, завтра обращусь в сервисный центр.<br>Мы разыгрываем партию за пятнадцать минут, и я проигрываю. Вероятность этого составляла не более пяти процентов, но я смог, я сделал это.  
>- Черт с тобой, идем вместе, - говорю я, сбрасывая карты.<br>- Ты бы со мной не пошел, - возражает Джон.  
>- Пошел бы.<br>- Но никогда не ходишь.  
>- Ты никогда не просишь.<br>На улице и в самом деле ужасно холодно. Ледяной ветер продувает насквозь даже мое пальто, что уж говорить о жалкой куртке Джона.  
>- Твой алкоголизм... - начинает он, но я сразу перебиваю:<br>- Мой алкоголизм временный, пока я окончательно не отойду.  
>- Звучит неоднозначно, - хмыкает Джон. Я открываю рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но мороз охлаждает зубы, и я решаю промолчать.<br>В супермаркете куча людей. И что они здесь забыли в такое время?  
>В алкогольном ряду, куда я поторопился, оторвавшись от Джона, оставшегося изучать молочные продукты, я натыкаюсь на бесхозную тележку. Водка и газировка. И меня еще называют алкоголиком.<br>Когда мы возвращаемся домой, в гостиной нас ждет сюрприз. Мисс Милтон собственной персоной, сидящая за столом в кресле Джона.  
>Она встает и оборачивается, как только слышит, что мы вошли.<br>Джон ставит пакет на пол, а я смотрю Мэдисон в лицо, пытаясь понять причину ее обеспокоенности.  
>- Хотела предупредить, что в ваш дом кто-то входил. И отключил телефон. А еще, видимо, разрядил ваши мобильные. Разумеется, если только вы не решили абстрагироваться от внешнего мира, чтобы вам никто не помешал.<br>Я достаю мобильник из кармана и жму на кнопку. Ноль реакции. Чудесно. В таком случае, ноутбуки тоже должны быть разряжены. Точно... Джон что-то говорил о своем.  
>Я встаю, подключаю его ноутбук к сети и проверяю загрузки. Есть. Скачивание фильма прервалось два часа назад. Я как раз находился в полудреме... Понятно, почему не зазвонил мой будильник.<br>Но где был Джон в это время? Похоже, сидел со своей игрушкой в гостиной... И подумал, что в дом вошла миссис Хадсон, очевидно. Нас никогда не заботит то, кто приходит и выходит, нужно быть более внимательными.  
>Хотя... Я помню, как в дверь кто-то звонил.<br>- Хорошо, что вы не поехали прямо сюда, - я выдаю единственный вердикт, который мне удается выудить из своей головы, затуманенной жаждой спиртного или героина.  
>Ох, я бы сейчас...<br>- Он прислал мне открытку.  
>Мэдисон достает из внутреннего кармана пиджака листовку с большой шестеркой на первой странице и протягивает ее мне.<br>В нее вклеено маленькое фото девочки восьми лет.  
>Подпись гласит:<br>«Это Абигэйл. Ей девять лет, родители бросили ее, как только она родилась. Абигэйл мечтает о семье, в которой бы ее любили и опекали».  
>Неумелый кривой текст дешевого журналистика, нанятого за гроши.<br>На последней странице красуется текст, состоящий из приклеенных вырезок с буквами.  
>Как примитивно.<br>«Одной удалось выжить. Найди ее раньше меня, и она будет жить».  
>- Он знал, что я пойду к вам.<br>- Стоп... - произношу я, в ужасе глядя на фотографию. Сейчас. Уже около часа... Что-то происходит. Он ищет ее. Он знал, что Мэдисон придет ко мне, это верно. Но он создал препятствия, подарив себе дополнительное время. Игра началась в тот момент, когда открытка коснулась пальцев Мэдисон.  
>Он ненавидит ее. Но за что? Месть?<br>Черт, черт, это же значит, что отравление детей точно лежит на его совести.  
>- Шерлок, что...<br>- Почему, - я поворачиваюсь к Мэдисон и смотрю ей в глаза, - почему он не говорит со мной напрямую? Зачем ему передаточный пункт?  
>- Я не знаю... - она начинает слегка паниковать.<br>- Думай!  
>- Боится... - ее взгляд блуждает по комнате, - что ты узнаешь, кто он?<br>- Чушь! Хотя... - я беру открытку со стола и раскрываю ее. - Что ты поняла?  
>- Поняла? - Мэдисон недоуменно смотрит на листовку в моих руках.<br>- Да, черт возьми!  
>- Умерли дети, но одна выжила... Черт, кажется, я слышала кое-что в новостях. Шестьсот детей... Так вот, что значит шестерка!<br>- Зачем она здесь? - слабый огонек надежды разгорается в моей душе.  
>- Потому что был еще один случай массовой смерти. Там была другая цифра...<br>- Верно, черт возьми. И очевидно. Значит, любой мог справиться с этой задачей, и он... Он все рассчитал. Если ты решишь не напрягаться и сразу пойти ко мне, то девочка умрет, потому что ты не успела, - мой голос становится тише, я чувствую нарастающий ком в горле.  
>- Я не...<br>- Замолчи, - резко обрываю я.  
>Мгновение — и в кармане Мэдисон звякает телефон.<br>- Там фото, да? - сглотнув, спрашивает Джон.  
>Мэдисон смотрит на экран, и губы ее дрожат.<br>- О, господи, - выдыхает она, - прости меня, Шерлок...  
>- Проси прощения у Абигэйл, - я криво усмехаюсь, бросив в ее сторону короткий взгляд.<br>- Шерлок, - возмущенно говорит Джон с полными упрека глазами.  
>- Я не виноват, что она тупая, - оправдываюсь я, краем глаза замечая румянец на щеках Мэдисон. Кажется, она злится и обижается.<br>Какие восхитительные эмоции, когда их испытывает кто-то другой.  
>- И вообще, почему ты ее защищаешь?<br>- Она не виновата! Что ты предложил бы ей выбрать — идти на поводу своих рассуждений, или отправиться к профессионалу?!  
>Я забираю у Мэдисон телефон и рассматриваю снимок. Горло перерезано, девочка та же. Возможно, он убил ее еще раньше. Возможно, ничего уже нельзя было сделать. Все было спланировано так, чтобы...<br>О, да.  
>Кое-кто задумал поссорить нас с мисс Милтон. Кто-то очень умный, кто-то, хорошо нас изучивший. Это была проверка на вшивость, Мэдисон. И ты с треском ее провалила. Ты жалкая трусливая сучка, но мне придется держать тебя рядом с собой, потому что кое-кто этого не хочет.<br>Однажды такой трюк проделал Магнуссен, но он лишь хотел поскорее заложить мне Мэри. А она повела себя очень умно — как дурочка. Я простил ей оплошность, потому что догадаться было весьма трудно. Но здесь... Здесь все элементарно, а Мэдисон просто слилась, решив, что я стал для нее панацеей.  
>- Хорошо не напрягать свои извилины, правда, мисс Милтон? - язвительно интересуюсь я, вешая пальто. - Можете снять верхнюю одежду, нам необходимо кое-что обсудить.<br>Джон понял, что обстановка слегка разрядилась, и принялся раскладывать продукты.  
>- Что это, Шерлок? - доносится из кухни. - Мы будем пить водку? - он возвращается в гостиную с пакетом в одной руке и бутылкой в другой.<br>- Думаю, мисс Милтон это столь же необходимо, сколько и мне.  
>На мгновение Джон морщится, силясь уловить мысль, и до него все же доходит. Он переводит взгляд с нее на меня, затем наоборот.<br>- То есть, вы... - он шевелит указательным пальцем, тыча им то в меня, то в Мэдисон, будто его многозначительных взглядов было нам недостаточно.  
>- Да, - коротко отвечаю я, - или вы хотите сказать, я ошибаюсь, мисс Милтон?<br>Я смотрю ей в глаза, но она отвечает мне лишь холодным взглядом.  
>- Вы настоящий герой, доктор Ватсон, что терпите торчка у себя дома, - произносит она.<br>- Это еще кто кого терпит, - фыркаю я.  
>Не могу не оценить, как умело при разговоре с Джоном она обходит острые углы, касающиеся гомосексуализма. Все еще ставит под вопрос правдивость моих слов. Ей не верится, черт возьми, ей все равно до конца не верится. Ну ничего, сейчас я до конца развею ее сомнения.<br>- Так что на ужин, дорогой? - я поворачиваюсь к Джону и многозначительно выпучиваю глаза. Тень улыбки проскальзывает по его лицу, и он смиренно отвечает:  
>- Ужина не будет, дорогой, - он делает ударение на последнем слове, - будет водка с... - он подносит к лицу пакет, - газировкой. Чудесно.<br>Кажется, спектакль оказался слишком слабым, потому что на лице Мэдисон написано то чувство, которое я называю «благородное удивление».  
>- О чем вы хотите поговорить? - спрашивает она. - Кажется, основное мы уже выяснили: я служу передаточным пунктом, но моя тупость усложняет решение проблем. Посмотрим, что будет дальше, но в следующий раз я не повторю ту ошибку, которую совершила дважды — положилась на ваш ум и профессионализм.<br>Мэдисон окидывает меня презрительным взглядом, пинает ногой кресло, которое повинуется и отодвигается, открывая обидчице путь.  
>Чудесно. Перевела на меня все стрелки.<br>- До свидания, доктор Ватсон, - произносит мисс Милтон уже у дверей, затем спускается по лестнице, совершенно не стараясь сделать грохот своих каблуков чуть тише.  
>- Что с тобой, Шерлок? - Джон спрашивает это, уже уходя на кухню. Я не знаю, что со мной. Вроде бы ничего, но я, видимо, незаслуженно оскорбил Мэдисон. Она даже испачкала кресло ботинком.<br>- Все так нелогично, Джон... - произношу я, усаживаясь в свое кресло, - все, что происходит, жутко нелогично. Я не могу уловить нить. Я не понимаю, к чему все идет.  
>- Помнится, все было точно так же, когда Мориарти довел тебя до самоубийства, - говорит Джон, возвращаясь в гостиную с подносом.<br>А он прав. Я и не догадывался, к чему все идет. По крайней мере, поначалу. Но сейчас... Вмешать Мэдисон? Зачем ей макаться в эту дрянь? Кто она такая, и отчего столько внимания ее персоне?  
>Черт, кажется, я уже стал допускать, что все происходящее — проделки Мориарти.<br>Но о чем я думал ранее? Ах да, о том, что есть доверенное лицо. Человек, которому известно все, и он, видимо, желает уничтожить все то, что не удалось уничтожить мне. Раньше я думал, все обстоит ровным счетом наоборот — полагал, что все усилия брошены на возобновление сети. Но это слишком невозможно, чтобы кто-то решил, будто все удастся восстановить. Айтишника решили убрать, и значит, всему конец. Стоило ли мне препятствовать такому развитию событий? Воспрепятствовал ли я в итоге?  
>Кто знает. Но Стюарт все еще жив — смылся, как только показал все, что знает, по крайней мере, по его словам.<br>Я начинаю видеть другие черты Мэдисон. Жестокость. Импульсивность. Это не нравится мне, потому что прежде я не замечал в ней ничего подобного. Быть может, просто не было никаких предпосылок?  
>Мэдисон — сложная особа, но зато ничего не скрывает, и, случись что опять, она вновь прибежит сюда, на Бейкер-стрит.<br>Эта мысль меня почему-то успокаивает, и я говорю, обращаясь скорее к черепу, чем к Джону:  
>- Рано еще делать выводы.<br>Как только я подключаю телефон, мне приходит несколько сообщений с автоответчика, а спустя пару минут — смс-сообщение.  
>«Спаси брата. Хай-холборн, 246».<br>Я сажусь за ноутбук Джона, одновременно набирая номер Майкрофта.  
>Супермаркет. По этому адресу находится супермаркет.<br>Гудки идут, и мне начинает казаться, что брат не возьмет трубку.  
>- Слушаю, - я прямо вижу его мерзкую влажную ухмылку.<br>- Где ты?  
>- А как ты думаешь?<br>Все в норме. Он не сказал кодовой фразы, значит, все в норме...  
>Но что это было? Блеф? Он не собирался убивать Майкрофта?<br>Я не стану больше задавать вопросов.  
>- Просто скажи, что ты дома, - сдержанно произношу я.<br>- Я дома.  
>- Будь начеку.<br>Я вешаю трубку и еще раз смотрю на сообщение. Оно было отправлено только что, а не запоздало из-за разряженного телефона. Он знал, что я включил его. Рассчитал приблизительное время.  
>Значит, на Хай-холборн вполне может что-то произойти, и мне нужно мчаться туда.<br>Но о чьем брате идет речь, если не о моем?  
>Быть может, о Гарри? Но она ведь сестра. И вряд ли убийца не знает об этом.<br>Брат... Брат Мэдисон?  
>- Скорее, нам пора, - я вскакиваю с кресла и бросаюсь к вешалке. Джон повторяет мои действия, оставив коктейль из водки и газировки на столе.<br>Температура воздуха падает все ниже.  
>Что за аномальная зима в этом году? А лето прошлого? Не знаю, сколько было дождей, но кажется, ни одного. Хотя нет, один прошел. Асфальт, помнится, высох за два часа.<br>Джон молча ежится от холода, не решаясь отпустить ни одного комментария по поводу погоды.  
>- Где чертово такси? - я смотрю по сторонам, пытаясь хоть где-нибудь разглядеть машину с шашками.<br>Через несколько секунд к нам подъезжает долгожданный автомобиль.  
>Что, если отравленные продукты и в самом деле были украдены, а затем поступили в продажу? Первым делом нужно будет проверить дату. Те продукты, которым больше двух недель, придется ликвидировать, но прежде, разумеется, отправить на экспертизу. Скорее всего, брат Мэдисон живет где-то неподалеку, и отправился за покупками в ближайший супермаркет.<br>Я представляю, как люди едят отравленную пищу, как больницы переполняются пациентами.  
>Как остановить это безумие?<br>Когда мы приезжаем, я звоню Мэдисон. Сбрасывает. Глупая сука.  
>Я пишу смс «Срочно перезвони».<br>- Что стряслось? - она перезванивает почти сразу.  
>- Как выглядит твой брат?<br>- Плохо, - отвечает она, и я чувствую улыбку в ее голосе.  
>- Очень уместная шутка, но я серьезно.<br>- Тощий, невысокий, коричневый шарф и черная кожаная куртка. А что?  
>- Имя?<br>- Дэниел.  
>Я кладу трубку, и мы входим в супермаркет. Первым делом мы идем к администратору.<br>- Полиция Скотланд-Ярда. Не продавайте ничего покупателям, выставьте их из помещения, - монотонно произношу я, повертев удостоверением Лестрейда перед носом администраторши.  
>- На каком основании?<br>- Чрезвычайная ситуация, мисс, прошу вас, выполняйте указания.  
>Джон отправляется искать двухнедельные продукты, а я слежу за посетителями. Увидев, наконец, предполагаемого брата Мэдисон, я быстро догоняю его, наблюдая за тем, как он пытается утрамбовать во внутренний карман украденные бутерброды. Вряд ли бутерброды могут быть отравлены, думаю я.<br>Кража вполне оправдана — кого потешит перспектива выйти из супермаркета с пустыми руками?  
>Этот парень — конченный наркоман. Мэдисон была права, когда сказала, что выглядит он плохо.<br>Стоит ли мне с ним говорить? Сейчас он отправится домой, съест свои бутерброды... А может, в них тоже отрава?  
>- Отдай, - я хватаю его за локоть, Дэниел оборачивается и испуганно смотрит на меня, поспешно вытаскивая упаковку из кармана.<br>- Подавись, - злобно шипит он, затем быстро уходит.  
>Я подрываю на ноги Молли, разбудив ее поздним звонком, и прошу приехать в лабораторию.<br>Экспертиза образцов разных продуктов показывает отрицательный результат.  
>Я смотрю на время — уже третий час. Зарядки у телефона осталось всего семь процентов, и он вот-вот отключится.<br>А утром, когда из-за звонящего телефона я просыпаюсь с тяжелой головой и мрачными мыслями, затем беру трубку, Мэдисон сообщает, что ее брат мертв.


	4. Chapter 4

Я должен поговорить с Мэдисон, выяснить подробности... Но я чувствую себя виноватым, черт возьми. Я не увидел очевидного. Я все проебал.  
>«...но в следующий раз я не повторю ту ошибку, которую совершила дважды — положилась на ваш ум и профессионализм».<br>В этот раз у тебя даже не было шанса решить все самой. Извини меня, Мэдисон. Прости меня.  
>«Попросишь прощения у Дэниела», - звучит в моей голове ее голос.<br>Пора признать — я не тяну эту игру. Нужно подключить Майкрофта. Если, разумеется, он выживет до вечера. Сколько сейчас? Шесть? Семь?  
>Что тебе нужно, мать твою? Что же тебе нужно?<br>Звоню Лестрейду. Сначала он долго уверяет меня, что никто не слышал ни о каком Дэниеле Милтоне, и я успеваю выстроить кучу теорий по этому поводу, но в итоге он все же находит его карточку.  
>- Самоубийство. Ввел яд себе в вену вместе с героином, - очевидно, не догадываясь о том, что товар шел с сюрпризом в подарок, думаю я.<br>- Это убийство. И преступника найти почти невозможно, хоть я и догадываюсь, кто это мог быть. Кто обнаружил труп?  
>- Подожди... Что там, Салли?<br>Салли. Какое мерзкое имя. И о чем думали родители, когда называли так дочку? Ах, ну да, они же негры. У них свое понятие красоты.  
>- Нашлась карточка еще одного наркомана. Смерть наступила два часа назад. Сосед вызвал скорую, когда его друг отключился. Передоз... Нет... То же самое — яд в героине. В доме нашли кучу травки и экстази, очевидно, парень приторговывал.<br>Идеальное преступление — дать барыге деньги и товар, поручить толкнуть кассету жертве, понимая, что продавец так или иначе возьмет себе немного и тоже скоропостижно скончается. Все концы обрублены. Только если покойник не разболтал что-нибудь своему соседу.  
>- Соседа допросили?<br>- Утверждает, что весь товар принадлежал покойному, а он сам понятия не имел, что происходит у него под носом.  
>- Сам торчит?<br>- Похоже на то. На столе было два шприца и немного порошка, который взяли на экспертизу.  
>- Сообщи результаты, как только их получишь. Я жду твоего звонка, Грэм.<br>- Грэг.  
>- Неважно, - я отключаюсь и бросаю телефон на кровать.<br>Лестрейд так и не ответил мне, кто обнаружил труп Дэниела. Впрочем, я догадываюсь. Судя по всему, Мэдисон хватило ума не использовать оставшийся порошок, если таковой был.  
>Как легко повергнуть человека, у которого есть зависимости. Именно поэтому я не жалею, что в очередной раз слез.<br>- Я еду к Мэдисон, Джон, если что-то понадобится — звони, - проходя через гостиную, говорю я.  
>Кажется, в гостиной Джона не было, но мне некогда. Слава богу, адрес Мэдисон я предусмотрительно взял у Майкрофта еще пару дней назад.<br>По приезде трижды звоню в заурядные двери.  
>Спустя двадцать секунд в домофоне слышится усталый голос Мэдисон.<br>- Что тебе нужно?  
>- Поговорить.<br>- Ты думаешь, я хочу говорить?  
>- А чего ты хочешь?<br>Молчание.  
>- Ты знаешь, чего я хочу.<br>- А если я скажу тебе, что у меня есть то, чего тебе так не хватает? - мягко говорю я.  
>Двери мгновенно открываются. Подействовало. Неизвестно, правда, как подействует на нее новость о том, что я солгал.<br>Я проскальзываю в коридор и закрываю за собой дверь.  
>- Мне очень жаль, Мэдисон, - негромко произношу я.<br>Ах ты, маленькая лгунья. Блестящие глаза и раскованные движения, с которыми она открывает гардероб, чтобы я мог повесить свое пальто, говорят мне о том, что она под кайфом. Просто решила — почему бы не вмазаться за чужой счет?  
>Мэдисон выглядит не очень представительно. Обычно я видел ее в юбке и пиджаке, а сейчас на ней бесформенная черная кофта с капюшоном и старые джинсы. И волосы... абсолютно не расчесанные.<br>- Пойдем наверх, - говорит она, помогая мне закрыть шкаф.  
>Какая гостеприимность.<br>- У меня ничего нет, но вижу, тебе все равно, - произношу я, поднимаясь за ней по лестнице.  
>Она останавливается, оборачивается и смотрит на меня сверху вниз с самым серьезным видом, который мне приходилось видеть на ее лице.<br>- Что же вы за человек? Сплошное разочарование.  
>Да, я и сам не знаю, почему ублюдок каждый раз на шаг впереди меня. Пожалуй, Мэдисон права — дело не в нем, а во мне.<br>Мы входим в ее спальню. Тяжелые бордовые шторы задвинуты, тускло горит светильник над огромной двуспальной кроватью. Туалетный столик впечатляет своей пустотой. Даже духов нету, только пара каких-то баночек, лак для волос и расческа.  
>В воздухе чувствуется пыль. На прикроватной тумбочке красуется пузырек с жидким героином, а рядом с ней — урна со шприцами, пузырьками из-под кислоты и мелкими упаковками из-под порошка.<br>- Я не знал, - произношу я, когда Мэдисон садится на кровать рядом с тумбочкой и начинает копошиться в верхней шухляде.  
>- Ты должен был догадаться, - она невозмутимо пожимает плечами.<br>Что? Догадаться? Как легко ты все это себе представляешь, уму непостижимо! Конечно, а еще проще было бы, если бы я догадался, кто преступник, и взял бы его сразу же, не допустив всех смертей.  
>Я завороженно наблюдаю за тем, как она набирает жидкость цвета застоявшейся мочи в шприц.<br>- Держи, - она натягивает колпачок и бросает мне инсулинку, - это мне, а это — тебе, - она ловко распечатывает новый шприц и проделывает с ним ту же манипуляцию.  
>В итоге у меня в руках две инсулинки, я с ненавистью и обожанием смотрю сначала на них, затем на Мэдисон.<br>- Я слез.  
>- Но не остановил меня, а стоял с открытым ртом, как мальчишка при виде сисек, - насмешливо произносит она.<br>- У меня в самом деле было такое выражение?  
>- Нет, но мне понравилось, как звучит.<br>Я невольно усмехаюсь, чувствуя, что окончательно потерял контроль над собой и ситуацией в целом.  
>Опускаясь на кровать, я откладываю свой шприц в сторону и готовлюсь сделать укол. Нет ничего проще.<br>Мэдисон задирает рукав кофты и затягивает над локтем жгут, а я смотрю на ее исколотые вены. Все не так плачевно — признаков гниения все еще нет, но стоит только занести инфекцию...  
>Сгибая-разгибая руку, Мэдисон подает кровь в вену, и вот ее уже можно разглядеть.<br>Я снимаю со шприца крышку и выпуска из него последние пузырьки воздуха, затем подношу иглу к вене, глядя Мэдисон в глаза.  
>Она улыбается. Так сдержанно, но так пошло, что я вынужден отвести взгляд.<br>Я втягиваю в шприц немного крови, затем выпускаю все разом, стараясь не торопиться.  
>Мэдисон отпускает жгут и счастливо смеется, откидываясь на спину. Я поспешно привстаю и тянусь к ее руке, чтобы вынуть из нее шприц. Но она не дает мне этого сделать — сама смахивает его с себя, как смахнула бы надоедливое насекомое, берет меня за плечи и мягко притягивает к себе.<br>Чувствую ли я эйфорию от предвкушения удовольствия — да. Но я не готов к такому, дорогая.  
>Я отстраняюсь, еще на секунду задерживаю взгляд на ее лице, и вижу, что она, кажется, не так уж и расстроена. Ее губы сложены в блаженную улыбку, глаза чуть приоткрыты, руки раскинуты в стороны.<br>Я быстро готовлюсь к принятию дозы, думая о том, что же я, мать его, делаю вообще?!  
>Но уже не могу остановиться.<br>Я не смеюсь, как она, когда остатки героина покидают шприц. Из моих губ доносится лишь глухой стон наслаждения, и мне ничего не остается, кроме как последовать примеру Мэдисон и откинуться на спину.  
>Я нахожу ее ладонь своей ладонью, касаясь приятного на ощупь одеяла. Удовольствие и радость переполняет мое тело, я с трудом привстаю и, глядя в затуманенные глаза Мэдисон не менее затуманенным взглядом, касаюсь ее бледных губ сухим поцелуем.<br>Я не знаю, сколько времени проходит, пока мое тело, как и мозг, окончательно не перестают меня слушаться, но я знаю, почему не слышал, как кто-то вошел в спальню, как подошел к кровати и сел напротив нее на стул у туалетного столика.  
>Я с трудом пытаюсь различить черты, и четкость изображения наступает резко, но лишь на несколько мгновений.<br>Этого не может быть.  
>Мне так хорошо, но я начинаю задыхаться. Пытаюсь взглянуть на Мэдисон, но перед глазами все плывет.<br>- Хороши голубки, - произносит Мориарти, да, да, это он, его голос, его взгляд... - я хотел отравить ее тем же, чем отравил ее брата, но сучка не решилась покупать товар на улице, - словно в воду. Словно из-под воды. Заткнись, я не понимаю ни слова.  
>Мэдисон... Мне стоит тысячу раз сказать прости, чтобы хватило наперед.<br>- Но я рад. Вы так мило смотритесь вместе, что я, пожалуй, еще вас помучаю.  
>Мориарти уходит, а я чувствую, что находиться в сознании у меня просто больше нет сил.<p>

Майкрофт сидит на стуле, расслабленно откинувшись на его спинку и закинув ногу за ногу. Сигарета в его руках, подожженная буквально десять секунд назад, испускает ровный столбик дыма.  
>На этом складе пахнет пылью и порохом.<br>- Итак, о чем ты хотел поговорить, Шерлок? - Майкрофт мерзко улыбается, и я отвожу взгляд от его лица. Наверное, он в курсе, какие ощущения оставляет после себя его улыбка у других людей, именно поэтому так и лыбится. Истинный ненавистник человечества.  
>- Мориарти жив.<br>- Неужели? - он осторожно делает затяжку, словно боится, что сигарета укусит его.  
>- Я сам видел его. Я не мог ошибиться, - сухо произношу я.<br>- В прошлый раз ты сам видел, как он умер.  
>Достойный аргумент, но пока что я не знаю, в каком направлении искать, и... Пошел ты к черту.<br>- Я видел, как он выстрелил себе в голову, - возражаю я.  
>- А я видел, как мама рожает тебя, но все еще сомневаюсь, что ты мой брат. Вопрос в том, целесообразно ли это, Шерлок.<br>- Ты не мог видеть, как мама меня рожает.  
>- Думаешь, я не нашел обходных путей?<br>- Тебе так важно было посмотреть на мое рождение?  
>- Нет, но мне запретили.<br>- О, в детстве ты больше смахивал на человека, нежели сейчас.  
>- Я был упрямым, а ты таким и остался.<br>- О, в упертости ты все еще можешь со мной тягаться.  
>- Не думаю.<br>Я не сдерживаю улыбки.  
>- То есть, ты считаешь, что это невозможно?<br>- Естественно! А ты считаешь иначе? Очевидно, да, что неудивительно, если брать в расчет твою дичайшую глупость и оптимизм.  
>- И каким образом здесь проявляется мой оптимизм?<br>- Значит, насчет глупости ты не станешь возражать? Тебя водят за нос, Шерлок. Ты стал совсем неосмотрительным в последнее время. Ану-ка... - Майкрофт степенно встает и делает ко мне несколько шагов. Я поспешно отступаю, когда он протягивает у моему лицу ладонь. - И когда была последняя доза? Двадцать, тридцать часов назад?  
>- Это здесь ни при чем, - холодно отвечаю я.<br>- Ты так думаешь? - Майкрофт вновь усмехается, и я чувствую, что меня вот-вот вывернет наизнанку.  
>Тебе нравится то, что происходит со мной. Я чувствую, что начал терять голову. Связь с человеком, имеющим отношение к...<br>- Если он мертв, то есть кто-то... Кто знает многое. Возможно, даже все.  
>Я на мгновение теряю равновесие, но быстро возвращаюсь в норму.<br>- Та девушка. Мэдисон Милтон. Ты из-за нее опять принял дозу, так? - Майкрофт смотрит, кажется, прямо мне в голову, с легкостью перенимает каждую мою мысль. - Как она вообще заставила тебя сделать это? Положила тебе в ладонь готовый шприц, что ли?  
>О, ты не поверишь, но так все и было.<br>Я равнодушно смотрю в лицо брату.  
>- Как легко стало манипулировать тобой, Шерлок, - Майкрофт вдруг становится серьезным. Мне даже кажется, будто он в самом деле недоволен, - присмотрись к ней, - наставительным тоном произносит он.<br>- Ладно, - легко соглашаюсь я, - но это не имеет смысла.  
>- Твой разум так затуманен, что ты утерял всякую бдительность.<br>- Хватит, - резко обрываю его я, затем поспешно покидаю пыльный склад.  
>Он рад, что я согласился. Он хочет отвлечь меня, и сам возьмется за дело. Или нет? Или он считает, что никакого дела вовсе не существует?<br>Я обязан докладывать ему, что к чему, потому что за мной все еще следят. Я должен быть занят, чтобы меня не отправили в ссылку.  
>Мне даже запретили принимать клиентов. Я не смогу продолжать свою деятельность, пока не решу вопрос с Мориарти.<br>Который, черт возьми, должен быть мертв, но я могу поклясться... Могу ли? Вдруг героин настолько в тот момент затмил мой ум, что я перепутал одного человека с другим? Ведь в доме точно кто-то был. Сорок второй размер ноги, городская пыль... И запах. Я уловил его в тот момент, когда открыл глаза... Я пришел в себя, потому что почувствовал чужой запах.  
>Я пытаюсь вспомнить.<br>Сухая ладонь Мэдисон... Запах ее волос... И запах Мориарти. Не такой, как раньше.  
>Впрочем, раньше он пользовался туалетной водой.<br>Блестящий взгляд карих глаз невозможно забыть, вполне вероятно, что я мог его с кем-то перепутать, но откуда он знал, с кем именно? Или не знал? Ничего такого он, в сущности, и не сказал.  
>Мое беспокойство растет. С каждым днем мне становится все тяжелее на душе, с каждым днем мне все страшнее. Потому что я опаздываю. Я не тяну игру, да, я не тяну эту игру. Бессмысленную, пустую, скучную... Не тяну.<br>Мэдисон — чертова сука. Она ведь знает, как важно сейчас быть начеку... Но она воспользовалась именно тем моментом, когда я не смог бы ей отказать. Я виновен в смерти ее брата. Виновен в смерти той девочки, потому что не заметил, как кто-то вошел в мой дом...  
>Что, если Майкрофт прав? Я уже не раз ловил себя на мысли, что сомневаюсь в Мэдисон, но все те случаи были такими незначительными... Зачем ей нужно было давать мне дозу?<br>О чем я вообще? Никому не хочется колоться в одиночестве. Думаю, она просто слишком сильно хотела, чтобы я составил ей компанию. Очевидно, раньше это делал ее брат.  
>Я все сделал правильно, а Майкрофт просто параноик. Думает, ситуация с Ирэн Адлер повторится. Но нет. Этому не бывать, и на то есть две причины: первая — я не влюблен в Мэдисон, вторая — я научен на горьком опыте. Впрочем, о социопатах пишут иначе — они не учатся на своем опыте, повторяя одни те же ошибки на протяжении всей жизни.<br>Но вряд ли я принадлежу к тем людям, которые могут быть настолько глупы.

Тяжелый взгляд Джона вдавливает меня в кресло. Он ненавидит Мэдисон. Ему кажется, она стала занимать в моей жизни недопустимо много места.  
>Да ладно тебе, Джон, мы с ней виделись-то всего пару раз. Ну, может, четыре или пять.<br>Я смотрю на Мэдисон, и воспоминание счастья теплым потоком проносится по моим венам.  
>Она кажется мне невероятно красивой сейчас, когда лучи солнца не открывают взгляду небезупречную кожу и изъяны в укладке волос.<br>- Кажется, я прервала важную беседу? - спрашивает она еле слышно. Ее голос стал совсем другим — слабым и с хрипотцой. Понимаю тебя, Мэдисон. Тебе следовало бы купить себе какое-нибудь средство для прочистки горла. Да, теперь я вижу, что и она слезает с иглы. Ей тяжело сейчас, как и мне, правда, я облегчил себе задачу, экстрагировав немного кодеина из аптечных таблеток.  
>Поделиться, что ли?<br>Я бы сделал это, только чтобы еще раз услышать тот смех, который почему-то напомнил мне о детстве.  
>Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь так радовался, как она в те мгновения.<br>- Только если бы Джон что-нибудь сказал за этот вечер, - беззаботно отвечаю я, вставая с кресла, - ты не собираешься в продуктовый? Я ничего не ел сегодня, - обращаясь к Джону, произношу я. Да, он никуда не собирается, а после моих слов и не соберется. Будет сидеть здесь, прислушиваться и злиться, - что-то случилось, Мэдисон? - я впервые назвал ее по имени, в пику Джону, чтобы он решил, будто прав, и Мэдисон стала для меня что-то значить.  
>А она называет меня Шерлок. Не думая, не церемонясь. Кажется, ее вообще мало что заботит.<br>Быть может, она пришла сюда за дозой? Я вполне допускаю такой поворот. Но у меня есть, что предложить. Я заставлю Мэдисон бросить. Просто обязан сделать это.  
>- Я хотела поговорить с тобой о том, что случилось.<br>- А что случилось? - невозмутимо интересуюсь я. Джон вскидывается:  
>- Я все еще здесь, если вы не заметили.<br>- Тебя никто не держит, - фыркаю я, зная, что пожалею о сказанном. Потом мне придется лебезить перед Джоном минимум два часа, чтобы он простил мне мое поведение. В любом случае, пожелаю извиниться я нескоро, так что наплевать.  
>- Прекрасно, - он закрывает ноутбук, берет его подмышку, встает с кресла и уходит наверх.<br>Мы с Мэдисон молча наблюдаем за этим.  
>Она с сожалением смотрит вслед Джону.<br>- Я видела, как ты осматривал спальню, - произносит Мэдисон, проходя в гостиную, - я знаю, что кто-то был там.  
>Она проходит мимо меня, а я делаю шаг и касаюсь ее плеч, чтобы снять пальто. Ни секунды неловкого замешательства с ее стороны — она сразу же выпрямляет руки, позволяя обслужить себя.<br>- Ты видела его лицо? - спрашиваю я, разворачиваясь и ступая к вешалке.  
>- Я помню только его голос. Помню, что он сказал, - я слышу, как Мэдисон опускается в кресло.<br>- Сигарету? - предлагаю я, подойдя к ее креслу. Смотрю на нее сверху вниз, чувствуя свое доминирование, чувствуя мнимую власть.  
>- Не знаю. Давай, - она вынимает сигарету из протянутой мной пачки и достает из узкого кармана своей юбки зажигалку. Дешевую, непостоянную.<br>- Зачем она тебе?  
>- Как — зачем? - Мэдисон поднимает на меня удивленный взгляд. Огонек пылает у нее в руке. Еще тридцать секунд — и зажигалка взорвется.<br>- Ты не куришь.  
>- С чего ты взял? - она зажимает сигарету губами и поджигает ее. Я замечаю легкое покраснение возле ее рта.<br>- Не заметил пепельницы у тебя дома.  
>- Я курю на балконе.<br>- Неужели? - я перенял это проклятое выражение у Майкрофта, и мне не терпится добавить что-нибудь еще, чтобы смыть с языка мерзкое слово. - У тебя дома нет балкона.  
>- А вот и есть, - возражает Мэдисон, - но ты прав, я там не курю. Слишком ленивая.<br>- Убралась перед моим приходом?  
>- Откуда я могла знать, что ты посмеешь прийти? - улыбка касается ее губ. Глаза кажутся мутными и усталыми.<br>- Брось, ты прекрасно знала, что я первый, кого следует ожидать. Зачем еще ты стала бы звонить мне с утра? - я сажусь в кресло напротив.  
>- Затем, чтобы ты мучился, зная, что виновен в смерти Дэниела. Чтобы мучился долго, и искал слова, которые мне скажешь. Уверена, ты их нашел.<br>- Ты не дала мне сказать ни слова.  
>- Да. Ведь тебе было, что сказать.<br>- И ты хотела, чтобы я почувствовал, что зря старался?  
>- Да, - она выдыхает дым, а я не могу оторвать от нее взгляда. Все время вспоминаю тепло ее ладони и смех. Сказочный смех.<br>- Кто был там, Шерлок? Кто был в моем доме? - Мэдисон расслабленно курит, выдыхая дым прямо перед собой.  
>- Я не знаю.<br>- Ложь.  
>- С чего ты взяла?<br>- С того, что ты просто спросил бы у меня, кто был у _меня_ в спальне. Но нет, ты знаешь, что это был кто-то чужой.  
>- У которого были ключи от твоей квартиры.<br>- Нет. Я не заперла веранду, когда развесила белье.  
>Ну да. Веранда.<br>- А зачем вообще отпирала ее?  
>- Ты меня в чем-то подозреваешь?<br>- Да, - я коротко улыбаюсь.  
>- Отпирала ее, - тянет Мэдисон сквозь улыбку, - чтобы покормить собаку.<br>- У тебя есть собака?  
>- Нет, я лгу тебе, потому что на самом деле я — Мориарти, и просто сделал пластическую операцию, - она произносит это так серьезно, что на мгновение мое лицо принимает удивленное выражение.<br>- Смешно.  
>- Не приставай ко мне с глупыми вопросами. Я никогда не запираю веранду, потому что через забор обычно никто не перелезает — он под напряжением.<br>- Весьма опрометчиво.  
>- Теперь и я вижу.<br>- Как дела? - спрашиваю я.  
>- Очень, очень плохо. Из рук вон, знаешь ли, - Мэдисон тушит сигарету в пепельницу.<br>- И поэтому ты пришла?  
>- Честно? Да.<br>- Я завязал.  
>- О, - ее ухмылка дает мне понять, насколько смешно звучат мои слова.<br>- Но ты могла бы догадаться, что процесс и у меня отнимает немало сил.  
>- Я вижу, что ты вообще не напрягаешься, - она поднимается на нетвердые ноги, и я улавливаю легкий запах спиртного.<br>- Идем, - я тоже встаю и направляюсь в свою спальню.  
>- Куда? - равнодушно спрашивает Мэдисон, не сдвигаясь с места.<br>- Подумал, ты тоже не хочешь особо напрягаться, - уже у двери спальни обернувшись, отвечаю я.  
>Когда она стоит прямо передо мной, опираясь об стену, а ее почти плоская грудь, обтянутая белой рубашкой, вздымается в такт частому неровному дыханию, я осторожно беру холодную руку и вкалываю вещество в вену.<br>Да, это не героин, дорогая. Но тебе станет легче, обещаю.  
>Мне и хотелось бы произнести это вслух, но я не хочу много говорить при ней, не хочу, чтобы она знала, о чем я думаю. Она не должна знать, о чем я думаю.<br>- Неплохо, - выдыхает она, как только я вытаскиваю иглу. Я чувствую, как ее дыхание успокаивается, а легкий озноб проходит.  
>Я все еще слишком близко, но мне не хочется отходить. Я неторопливо надеваю колпачок и прячу шприц в карман.<br>Мне кажется, я ощущаю удовольствие, находясь поблизости с Мэдисон. Странное чувство, таящееся внутри меня и сопровождающееся шевелением червей, угнетает. Я ощущаю удивительное притяжение, и знаю — они радуются, а значит, я делаю что-то неправильно.  
>- Это кайф, Шерлок, - своим обычным голосом произносит Мэдисон, и я уже уверен в том, что ей лучше. Мои ноги сами делают пару шагов назад, потому что так надо, потому что сейчас самое время отступить, - я даже в состоянии тебе вмазать. Давай, я сделаю это.<br>- Это будет лишнее, - возражаю я, поспешно отворачиваюсь и морщусь, думая о том, что мне очень хотелось бы, чтобы Мэдисон сделала это для меня. Я испытываю странное возбуждение от мысли, что она загонит мне в вену иглу.  
>- Давай же, - она мягко берет меня за локоть и разворачивает к себе. Я ни секунды не противлюсь, потому что просто не могу. Мне даже в голову это приходит с опозданием.<br>Я смотрю ей в лицо, которое даже покрылось легким румянцем, и болезненная бледность потихоньку начала отходить.  
>Блестящие лживые глаза смотрят мне прямо в душу. Этого я и боюсь. Только не надо начинать, умоляю, я ведь так легко поддаюсь соблазну.<br>И она знает об этом.  
>- Нет, - холодно отвечаю я, не смея все же сбросить ее руку.<br>- Тогда хотя бы поцелуй меня, - нагло произносит она, отпуская мой локоть, - как тогда. Я помню, Шерлок.  
>Мое имя в ее устах звучит, как прекрасная музыка, и я уже почти готов сделать все, о чем меня попросят. Надо еще чуть-чуть напрячься, дорогая, сделай это для меня, и я поддамся, клянусь.<br>- Почему я не нравлюсь тебе? Я видела фото той девушки, с которой ты был раньше. Она в сто раз хуже меня, - Мэдисон смотрит на меня, словно ребенок, умоляющий о конфете.  
>- Ну, насчет ста ты погорячилась, - с усмешкой возражаю я, и тут же останавливаю пощечину, которая была бы не более болезненной, чем легкое прикосновение. Но уже поздно — я не отпускаю запястье Мэдисон, а тяну ее за него назад, к стене.<br>Слишком близко, слишком поздно останавливаться.  
>Она пытается остановить меня свободной рукой, но и ее я перехватываю.<br>Мне тяжело дышать, дорогая. Давай же, сделай хоть что-нибудь, начни сопротивляться, плюнь в лицо, но не позволяй мне давать волю эмоциям.  
>- Ты хочешь знать, как сильно нравишься мне? - негромко произношу я, глядя в глаза Мэдисон, которые широко-широко раскрыты и внимают каждой моей эмоции, каждому моему слову. Она доверяет мне. Думает, что это такая игра.<br>Я отпускаю ее запястья, уже совладав с собой и собираясь отойти, но она останавливает меня, обнимает за шею и прижимается ко мне, от подбородка скользя губами к моим губам.  
>Не знаю, в какой момент мои руки оказываются на ее талии, в какой момент я разрешаю ее языку проникнуть в свой рот... Но это в одно мгновение становится абсолютно неважно. Мне хочется ощущать ее кожу под своими ладонями, хочется продолжать этот вялый поцелуй, хочется...<br>Но она не позволяет мне ничего этого, отстраняясь от меня в тот момент, когда я уже готов на все, и даже начинаю расстегивать ее рубашку.  
>- Я должна идти, - лжет она, демонстративно застегивая расстегнутые мной пуговицы.<br>Сохраняя спокойствие, я разворачиваюсь и ложусь на свою кровать, делая вид, что утерял всякий интерес к происходящему.  
>Я слышу, как она выходит, как снимает с вешалки свое пальто, как стучит каблуками по ступенькам.<br>Вокруг моей шеи словно затягивается тугой ремень. Мне невыносимо хочется, чтобы она сейчас же вернулась, чтобы простила мне мою вольность и разрешила хотя бы просто находиться рядом с собой.  
>Но двери за ней захлопываются, и я чувствую себя опустошенным. Даже черви внутри меня не подымают голов, не дышат. Они лежат, не шевелясь.<p> 


End file.
